Slave Trade
by MelissaRM
Summary: Yuri was changed into a woman by a spell. She and Wolfram got married, and were happier than ever before. But, soon after, she is kidnapped, her memory whipped clean and sold as a slave. On top of that, she is pregnant.  What is a girl to do?
1. preface

_**It all started with a spell**_

_**Yuri was changed into a woman by a spell. She and Wolfram got married. Soon after, she is kidnapped, her memory whipped clean and sold as a slave. On top of that, she is pregnant. What is a girl to do?**_

So, what do you think?


	2. backstory

**Wolfram's POV**

The spell was done months ago and the caster died. So, Yuri was trapped in his new body… or her new body. Though, honestly, no one was complaining. Well, Yuri was. She and Mother were together constantly during the time of her monthly period. I felt sorry for her, though still laughed.

Yuri and I finally married last month. It was a huge celebration, talked about all over the world. Royals from all over were flooding in.

"You have too many friends, my queen" one of the inn-keepers chuckled jokingly.

But, then, a week after our marriage, the castle was attacked. Though, it turned out to be a trap. As soon as all of the attackers were gone and Yuri stopped her power, someone attacked her. She was kidnapped. Though, unlike all the other times, she wasn't knocked out and taken. They put some kind of collar around her neck. It hurt her. She passed out because of the pain.

I'll never get that scream out of my head. I've heard her roar in anger and I've heard her sob with sadness. But, never before had I heard my wife scream in agony.

* * *

**Poor Wolfram…**

**I know it is short, but I just wanted to give a bit of a back-story.**


	3. waking up and living on

**And, here is the real story. I actually had a dream like this… it scared the crap out of me…**

* * *

**Yuri's POV**

I woke up in an unfamiliar room. I was looking up at the ceiling for who-knows-how-long, just trying to remember. For some reason, I couldn't remember anything but my name. Everything else was a blur. I couldn't remember how my parents were, or if I even had any. I couldn't remember anything before waking up just a few minutes before. It scared me.

I stood up. As soon as I did, a man came in the door. He was a large man in his mid 40s. He looked nice… at least not angry.

"Oh, so you are awake" the man stated. "How do you feel? You've been asleep for the past 3 days."

I did not say anything. Was that normal for me? How much do I usually sleep? I couldn't even remember that. Had I hit my head?

"I do not blame you for being scared. Do you remember anything? Maybe I can help you get back to your family." He offered.

So, it wasn't normal for me to have no memory. Did I hit my head? This man didn't know me, by the sound of things. How could he help me find my family if I didn't even know if I had one?

Realizing I was being rude, I finally spoke. "Who are you?" I asked.

"Oh how rude of me! My name is Edward. You'll meet my family later." He told me. "So, what is your name?"

"Yuri." I stated.

"Yuri it is, then."

"Where am I? What happened to me?" I asked, my fear finally spilling into my voice.

"You are at my house." He answered.

"Where is that?" I asked.

"It's a small village called Sutherlin. I doubt you'd know where it was even if you had traveled the world. It's under Valtrana rule, rather close to the castle. You're welcome to stay here as long as you want, unless you have another place you would rather be."

"I wouldn't know if I did" I sighed. That's when I realized that my neck ached. I rubbed it slightly.

"Oh, so that's what happened to you" he mumbled to himself, looking at my neck. "I should have guessed."

"What?" I asked.

"You don't remember a thing, do you?"

"Nothing but my name…"

"That alone is impressive" he chuckled. "They only do this if the person is important and powerful."

"You know who did this? What happened to me?"

"You must have been taken from a powerful and important family somewhere. They only seal away memories if you are important. By the mark, I'm guessing that you were an important young lady up until a week ago. You were skilled in Demon Magic, as well."

"You can tell all of that from a burn mark?"

"This is not the first time I have had dealings with those types."

"Who?"

"Please do not get the wrong idea, Yuri. My wife and I bought you from the slave trade. A few of our friends do the same."

"So, I'm your slave now?"

"No, Yuri; you are free to go as soon as you recover, but are welcome to stay as long as you wish."

"Recover from what?"

"Recover your memories, of course. As soon as you get those back, we can help you get back to your family. I have children of my own. I can only imagine what your parents must be feeling."

After talking a bit more, we left the room. I was wearing a plane gown, a necklace around my neck. Edward told me that I had come with it.

We walked down a hall and into a big room. The entire house looked old and warn-down, but felt warm and comfortable. The hall was filled with drawings and paintings that looked to be done by a 10 year old. The big room we walked into was different. I guess it was like a dining room with the big table in the middle. 3 children were at the table talking about something.

Edward walked up to them and they quickly gave him their undivided attention.

"Where is your mother?" he asked them warmly.

"Behind you, honey" a woman chuckled as she came in the door.

"Ok everyone this is Yuri. She will be our guest for a while. Try not to ask her too many questions"

"Hello, Yuri my name is Lisa; I am Edward's wife. These 3 are our children"

"My name is Tommy and these are my 2 little sisters Vicky and Emily"

After I was introduced, Tommy, Vicky and Emily showed me around the outside of the house. They're house was big, but their yard was enormous. As they showed me around the yard they told me repeatedly to never go to the castle on the top of the hill. Even they were not allowed to go there unless they were escorted by a soldier.

Other than that they also told me about themselves. Tommy is 10 years old and is "the man of the house". Vicky is 7 years old is the "spoiled one". And finally, Emily is 5 years old. She is the youngest and is the "baby of the house". All of them had chores. Tommy is in charge of the animals, making sure that all of them are fed and healthy. Vicky is in charge of the crops, making sure that everything is watered and that the animals stay out of the garden. Emily however, being only 5 years old has a more easy job but important. She is in charge of the house, making sure that everything stays picked up and that the doors stay closed.

After I was shown around the house and yard it was time to eat. The sun had set and it was dark. Before we ate Lisa called for a toast.

"A toast for our new friend, Yuri. We hope that she gets her memories back and that she will find a good home with us in the meantime" she said.

After dinner we all went to bed. Lucky for me they had a guest bedroom. The next few months brought a bit more drama to everything. I was pregnant. I gave birth to a son. I named him Alexander, using Edward's middle name. He looked nothing like me. In the back of my mind, I was hoping that I had a fiancé or husband wherever I came from.

We were eating breakfast they were all interested in what I had remembered.

"So Yuri what did you remember last night? Anything new?" Tommy asked.

Alexander was giggling on my lap as I bounced him, content with just that.

"Not really, I know I have friends here somewhere. I can remember what they are like and how much they have done for me. I can't remember where they are or what the look like" I said

"Enough talk about what you can't remember" Lisa told me. "It'll only make you sad. Isn't that right, Edward?"

She looked over at Edward when she didn't get a response. He was staring out the window. He looked troubled. He got up suddenly, throwing his chair back.

"Edward? What is the matter?" Lisa asked, startled by his sudden movement.

"Look outside. Those are not our soldiers"

Edward and Lisa walked outside.

"Do not go outside unless we tell you to" Edward demanded.

Edward was stern, but I'd never heard him so strict before. Was he really that scared?

I did not go outside. Instead I peaked from the windows. Alexander kept quiet as well, as if knowing there was danger.

Outside, Edward walked up to one of the 2 men. He showed Edward a picture of someone. "Have you seen this girl? She is a long way from home." The man stated.

"And who are you to this girl?" Edward asked.

"We are 2 of her friends."

I got a good look at the 2 men. Both had short hair, one with brown and the other with blond. They looked familiar but I didn't know. For all I knew, I could remember them because they were enemies. Though, the blond one looked just like my son…

"We know she is here!" the blond yelled. "We asked everyone in town and they said that she was here."

"What if she doesn't want to go with you?" Tommy had walked outside.

"Then we'll take her by force" the brown-haired one said darkly.

"You three, get back! These are not our soldiers. Go hide in the house" Edward ordered

He turned and looked at Lisa.

"Get Yuri to a safe place. Take the kids with you."

Lisa ran into the house. When she got through the door she started calling out for me. She took all 4 of us to the field. Under the brush there was a door. It was a hidden cellar. We went in. She lit the candles. Just before she left, she told us to stay here.

"Stay safe. There is food here. If the 2 men come in here we have weapons in the closet. Yuri, Tommy, protect Vicky and Emily." Then she left.

After about 2 minutes I walked to the closet. Swords, bow n arrows, a few daggers, and a fighting staff filled the closet.

Tommy walked up to me. "Do you know how to use these?" he asked

"I think so. What about you?" I asked

"My dad taught me when I came of age. I can use all of this"

Vicky and Emily walked up to us. "Do you think we'll need to?" Emily asked.

"We might. But, don't worry; if those 2 men come in here, then they'll wish they weren't born" I told her.

"Yuri, this isn't the first time this has happen to you is it?" Vicky asked

"No. I used to fight a lot. I was someone important. Everyone wanted to take me hostage."

"Tell us about that. Tell us a story" Emily said

She loved to hear my stories. I think it was her favorite thing about me. All 3 of them enjoyed my stories but Emily adored them.

We all sat down in the candle light as I told the story. I told her about the time I was kidnapped by a man with blond hair. The man with the red hair saved me and we escaped.

"I stopped the fight" I told her. "I was very powerful back then."

"I hope this will turn out to be the same. I hope this is going to have a happy ending" Vicky said.

"It will. I'll make sure of it" I said.

We waited there for a while and heard nothing.

"I'll go see what is going on outside" I said as I got up.

I walked to the door, opening it just enough to see through a little crack. Smoke seeped through the crack and burned my eyes. I opened the door more, shocked. The field was on fire!

I ran back to the closet. I grabbed the staff and a sword. I grabbed a cloth and made a sling that I put Alexander in. He looked scared, but still stayed quiet.

"Yuri what did you see?" Tommy asked

"The field is on fire! We have to go now or we'll be trapped!" I said.

"How? What are we going to do?" Vicky started to panic.

"I am going to get you out of here" I said.

We all ran through the door. We had no choice. We were surrounded by fire. What could we do? Behind us the fire had reached the cellar. All I could do was hope that someone could hear us calling out for help.

It was then that I got most of my memories back. Unfortunately most of the people did not have faces. The best thing about it was I remembered how to use Demon Magic! How could I forget how to use it? That is like a dog forgetting how to swim.

I remembered something that someone had taught me. Why couldn't I remember who? That person had said to picture a scale in my mind. From one to one hundred. That would tell us how much power I had left.

I closed my eyes and pictured it. My power level was at 25 over 100. It was at 25%. I knew that was very low. I knew that it would be dangerous and stupid to use Demon Magic unless it was at least 40%.

But, I had no choice. The fire was getting closer. It would not be long before the smoke gets to us. I had to do it.

I used Demon Magic to pick us up, calling for rain at the same time. I carried us to a spot that was not ablaze. As soon as we were safe we ran into town. Tommy had a friend who could help us. As we got closer to the town we saw the bodies. We ran down the street, only to find more dead people. Tommy ran into a house. He started to yell for his friend.

"Tommy" yelled a boy's voice in the wall

It was behind a table. Tommy moved the table and revealed a door. The door opened and a boy, around Tommy's age, came out. Tears were going down his cheeks.

"What's going on?" I asked him as Tommy and I helped him up.

"They're trying to take over the castle!" The boy cried.

"What?" Tommy asked in shock.

"Another country came into town. They're trying to take us over. They must have known that the regent was in the capital and his guard was with him."

This place was close to the coast. With all the best soldiers away, it's only to be expected.

"What about your mother, is she alive?" Tommy asked

"Yes"

"Can you take us to her? My friend, Yuri, she needs one of her memory stones"

"Memory stones" a woman echoed from across the room.

She walked across the room to a big box. She pulled out a marble and placed it in my hand.

It felt like I was watching a very fast movie. I understood all of it. I remembered coming to this world and meeting Conrad. And then, meeting Wolfram. I remembered all of our adventures. I remembered the spell that changed me into the body that I have now, and all the trouble it was to adapt. I remembered my parents and brother on Earth. I remembered my friends all around this world. I remembered everything.

"Whoa" was all I could say as I came out of the vision.

"So, Yuri, was it?" the woman asked.

"Yes."

"My name is Marcy, and this is my son, Mark" she introduced.

"It's nice to meet you; though I wish it were under different circumstances." I told them both.

"So, do you remember everything now?" Tommy asked.

"Yup" I grinned.

"So, who are you really? Who were those men from before?" Vicky asked me.

I was about to answer when I heard someone outside.

"I heard voices in here." One said.

"Go check" another ordered.

A scrawny man busted through the door. I handed Tommy Alexander and knocked him out before he could shout to his friends. Then, we ran. But someone else saw us.

"4 kids and 2 women!" he shouted, apparently not seeing Alexander in my arms.

"You're a better fighter, honey; let me hold your son for you" Marcy told me.

* * *

**And, Yuri kicks some serious ass. Sadly, I can't really do the fight scene ****stuff. Sorry**.


	4. Lord Valtrana

**Ok, do you remember that blond aristocrat that turns out of be Wolfram's uncle? He's the spoiled and annoying one who turns out to be kinda bearable. Well, that's Lord Valtrana**

* * *

**Lord Valtrana's POV**

One of the foot-soldiers ran in, out of breath and unable to speak. We were all shocked. Everyone knew that these meetings were not to be interrupted under any circumstances. Gunter stood up.

"What is the meaning of this?" he demanded.

"An urgent message from Sir Weller and King Wolfram!" he panted. "They've found Yuri!"

"Wondrous!" Stoffel cheered. The arrogant ass was still trying to earn his way back to Yuri's side.

"Well, where is she?" I demanded.

"She is in your territory, Lord Valtrana. It's under attack. Your enemies must have found out that your most elite soldiers were with you." The soldier panted. He stood up straight. "I apologize for stepping out of line, my lords, but I have already ordered all available soldiers to aid them."

"Very well" Gwendal huffed, sitting up. "This meeting was to figure out our next plan of action. Well, now we have one."

Out the window, I was shocked to see soldiers taking off. They were not on horses. They were riding the skeletons.

Then, a large dragon landed in front of the castle. Though, all Gwendal did was grin and jump out the window. Gunter did the same. I followed, along with at least 20 soldiers and half of the aristocrats.

About a half an hour later, another man jumped on from a flying skeleton. He was a double-black, just like Yuri.

"I hear you found Yuri" the man grinned.

"We'll be lucky if we see any action, Shori" one of the soldiers told the double-black.

"Then I'll keep my fingers crossed." 'Shori' grinned.

"That is Yuri's elder brother" Gunter explained to me and the rest of the aristocrats. "He's been here sense the wedding."

"Well, would you want to go back to your world if your little sister was kidnapped on this one?" Shori hissed, glaring at us.

A couple hours later, the dragon landed and we all jumped off. It was already raining, Yuri using her power to fight all the men by herself. Shori jumped up, letting loose his own power and helping her. The rest of us helped as well.

It was over quickly. As soon as the danger had passed, Yuri passed out, having gone way past her limit. Shori caught her and eased her down to my nephew. She was quickly taken to one of the guest rooms in the castle. A woman followed us, holding a baby boy in her arms. She told us that the boy was Yuri's son, and refused to hand her over to any of us until she woke.

When she fell asleep, he started to get fussy so I picked him up. He wailed, apparently not liking me. I handed him to Wolfram, who still couldn't get him to calm down. Even Gwendal, who had taken care of both his brothers during infancy, couldn't calm this baby.

"Honestly, Alexander?" a boy with dark brown hair laughed as he snatched the baby from Gunter. He walked over to Yuri and sat the boy in her arms. "There we go."

"Don't take it personally" a large man laughed as he walked in. "That boy will not be held by anyone unless it is Yuri who hands him over; and even then you're lucky."

"He loves his Mama" a tired voice chuckled.

"He seemed content when you were asleep, Yuri" Wolfram sighed, sitting next to her in the bed. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

"Yea, but Marcy has had him all afternoon" Yuri whined picking the boy up to look at him properly. She grinned and then turned around, turning the boy so both of them were facing Wolfram. "Say hi, Daddy!"

"Huh? But we … I mean … I… we…" And he fainted.

I laughed, grinning like an idiot. How could I not spot those brilliant green eyes? I turned around to see Gwendal and Conrad both grinning as well. They both stepped forward, wanting a better look at their new nephew.

"Who wants to be the one to tell Sherry that she's a grandma?" Yuri grinned.

"Uh…." Both brothers mumbled, looking around.

They left soon after Wolfram woke up. And, I was left to rebuild. I had a new respect for my Maou, who protected my territory while I was away.

* * *

**This is nearly a month late. I could have sworn that all of my stories were complete. SORRY!**


	5. Die laughing

**Not making any excuses. I forgot. Oops**

* * *

**Wolfram's POV**

As soon as we returned, Alexander was the talk of the country. The maids were going out of their way to see him. Luckily, mother was off on another one of her adventures.

After a couple weeks, Yuri got used to doing the paperwork again. She worked with Alexander on her lap, bouncing him as he giggled. After the paperwork, we would go outside.

We were outside when I heard the squeal of my mother. She picked up Alexander… who did not wail at her. He was giggling, clapping his hands.

"Oh, he's adorable!" Mother cried. "Who are his parents?"

"How…?" I mumbled.

"I wonder if he will do that with my mother" Yuri chuckled.

As soon as it clicked, Mother screamed with joy and started to dance around.

"I have a grandson!" she cheered. "You look just like your father! All of the girls are going to be fighting to get close to you."

It took weeks for the commotion to die down. And then… Yuri's parents showed up. Not only had they never seen Yuri in her now female body, they were not told that she had a child. Their reaction was identical to mine, but as soon as they woke up...

It was months until they went home. By that time, Alexander had gotten used to being held by my brothers and our friends. Though, he still refused to be held by a lot of the maids. Though, the terrifying thing was his reaction to Stoffel and Raven. He absolutely adored Raven. He loved Stoffel, too, but only when he was pulling on his beard.

I think I just may die laughing.

**FIN**


	6. AN -- New KKM story!

**Hay, guys! Yeah, this is an AN chapter, but one that you'll like. I have a new KKM story that you might not have spotted because it's technically a crossover with One Piece. **

**Summary:**

They were soul-twins. All Shinou had to tell her was that one of them had to disappear and go live somewhere else. She volunteered, wanting to protect her brother. After growing up with bandits and pirates, she's back to save her brother again. Shin Makoku, here comes Ninja Queen Yuki!

**Yuri had a twin sister in the beginning named Yuki who 'disappeared' when told that her brother would be in danger if she stayed around. She popped up in the One Piece world where she became the little sister of Luffy, Sabo, and Ace. She follows Ace to his Spade Pirate crew and later the Whitebeard Pirates. **

**YOU DO NOT need to have watched One Piece to understand the story. Story mostly starts when Yuki returns to her brother to help protect him.**

**Look it up and enjoy!**


End file.
